


Tadhanang Nahanap ko Sa'yong Pagmamahal

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Angst, M/M, Migraine-inducing miscommunication charing!, Romance, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Hindi madali ang magplano ng kasal, at mas lalong hindi rin naman madali ang buhay mag-asawa. Paano na lang kung wala pa man din ang inaasam-asam na kasal ay nanganganib na ang pag-iibigan nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Tadhanang Nahanap ko Sa'yong Pagmamahal

**Author's Note:**

> for miss jaja, @whippedforpcy
> 
> grabe YON TALAGA kaya ko po ba talaga ito, tito boy? pre-married life angst??? sure na??? sana po huwga niyo akong awayin pero end game po sila dito wala po sanang hamunan ng suntukan char!!! i hope you guys like it, lalo na ikaw, miss jaja. para sa iyo 'to. thank you so much po for being patient. 
> 
> title taken from jason and moira's ikaw at ako hngnfnfg alam niyo 'yan!!! _ang tadhanang nahanap ko sa'yong pagmamahal ang dudulot sa pag ibig natin na magtatagal._

The loud clicking of heels against tiled floors can be heard from the open space habang papalayong lumalakad ang babaeng may hawak ng makakapal na papeles, clad in her usual hapit na uniform. She makes her way papunta sa main desk kung saan niya aasikasuhin ang mga kailangan niya. 

From where she left, mayroong dalawang lalaking nakaupo sa isang four-seater acrylic table. Both of them are sitting comfortable, especially the younger one, crossing his long legs para makaupo nang mas maayos. “Kuya,” ang sabi nito, “It’s  _ just a car.” _

“You know it’s not just a car,” ang sagot nito sa mas nakababatang kapatid, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, “This is your fourth car, Sehun Oh.” 

“But  _ kuya, _ ” katwiran na naman nito, “You can never have too much cars!”

Umikot ang mga ng mas nakakatanda in an attempt to roll his eyes pero natawa rin ito, dahil hindi niya matiis ang kapatid na spoiled. “Minsan talaga,  _ I keep on wondering why I put up with you.” _

“Kasi mahal mo ako, kuya,” ang sagot ni Sehun bago naglean sa mesa, “And I know, once you get married, hindi na natin magagawa ito kasi  _ magiging busy ka na sa buhay may asawa.” _

The man smiled for a moment, it almost felt like a sad smile pero he says, “I’ll still be here, bunso.” sabi nito, “What are you even talking about?”

“Kuya Baekhyun,” Sehun says but gets cut off when the sales agent and the manager walks up to them sa mesa, parehas silang napaangat ang ulo to look at them. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” sabi ng manager, “We just need you to sign the documents and then we can proceed with the purchasing, tapos we’ll run through the conditions and your car is good to go, Mr. Oh.”

Kumindat si Sehun kay Kuya Baekhyun niya bago naglean sa table para lagdaan ng isang swift motion na signature ang papeles, pati na ang isang cheke na blank ay nilagdaan niya. Baekhyun wasn’t really listening, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit siya sumama kay Sehun dito sa isang kompanya ng kotse, sabi ni Sehun magtitingin lang siya. 

Pero hindi naman sinabi ni Sehun na hindi siya bibili. 

It was an impromptu trip, Baekhyun’s plans were cancelled for today,  _ unfortunately.  _ As much as he really looked forward para sa mga pupuntahan ay hindi ito natuloy, so para hindi sayang ang pag-alis niya ay dumiretso siya sa opisina ng kapatid niya, only to find him preparing to leave. 

Sehun was his brother, well, actually  _ step-brother.  _ Baekhyun was only 7 when his mom died, he was 13 when his dad decided to remarry, Sehun was only 8. Isang brat na halatang nasusunod lahat ng luho. 

Like every other step-families out there, hindi nagkasundo ang mga anak ng mga kinakasal na couples. Sehun hated having to listen to Baekhyun bilang  _ kuya  _ na niya ito. Baekhyun hated having to look after someone so…  _ bratty.  _

Baekhyun was 18 nang lumapit si Sehun sa kanya tungkol sa crush problems, Baekhyun tried his best to comfort the 13 year old Sehun. They have been inseparable ever since. Baekhyun studied in Manila, sa University of Santo Tomas under the College of Fine Arts and Design. 

He had to live in a dormitory, away from his family, kaya mas lalong namiss ni Sehun si Baekhyun which resulted to the pre-teenage boy na nagpapahatid pa sa driver para lang dalawin ang kuya sa school. 

Kakaiba ang dynamics ng magkapatid, hanggang ngayon dalang-dala nila iyon. The bond that has been created and shared, patuloy itong nagmamanifest at pinapatunayang hindi niyo kailangang maging magkadugo to prove the love that is shared between borthers. Syempre, laking pasalamat na lang ng parents nilang dalawa na hindi sila nagkaroon ng phase na nagkukwelyuhan sila at nagsusuntukan. 

  
  


_ “Kuya,” _ Sehun calls him by waving a hand in front of his face. Instead na kay Sehun tumingin ay napatingin siya sa agent at sa manager na nagliligpit na ng gamit. Baekhyun sees Sehun twirling his car key sa daliri, “Ano na? Iwan kita dito?”

Baekhyun Byun, 29, found himself inside of Sehun Oh’s brand new convertible from Audi. Only 24 pero nakakailang palit na ng sasakyan, pagsasawaan ilang buwan only to leave it sa garahe. Baekhyun was really exposed sa ganitong lifestyle, bata pa lang. 

He took up Advertising Arts, despite his parents begging na magtake siya ng anything that had to do with law, because fuck that. He’s so much more than what his parents are labeling him with. Iba siya, and again, iba siya. 

Baekhyun has his own business, entrepreneur siya. Baekhyun Byun owns hobby-turned-business, _ Fioriture,  _ isa lang naman sa pinakasikat and sought after floral styling. It was something like tasting spring kahit na walang spring sa Pilipinas. Baekhyun owns hectares and hectares of land na pinagtataniman ng iba’t-ibang klase ng bulaklak.

Baekhyun feels the warm breeze ng city na humahampas at dumadampi sa mukha niya ngayong nagmamaneho si Sehun sa kanyang Audi R8 Spyder na model 2020, with his neatly styled hair na hindi man lang nagugulo ng hangin at hindi napupuwing dahil sa suot nitong sunglasses. Driving with one hand, he glances over his brother, “Lungkot pa rin?” He asks when they stop for red,  _ “What can I do para hindi na malungkot ang paborito kong kapatid?” _

Umirap si Baekhyun and leans his head sa sanadalan, “As if you have a choice, ako lang naman kapatid mo.” He sighs,  _ “As if everyone has a choice. They have to deal with me.” _

Sehun frowns, “Alam mo, kuya. I’m _ so close _ to punching your fiancé sa mukha.” 

Baekhyun smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Hinawakan niya si Sehun sa mukha para tabigin ito in an attempt to lighten up the mood, “Relax,  _ Mayweather _ . I’m sure he forgot because he’s busy.” ang sabi niya. 

“Busy for? What?” Sehun thinks,  _ “A year now?” _

“Don’t be too mean,  _ kuya mo na rin siya. _ ” Baekhyun says to him, “He’s just busy, he has a lot on his plate. With the merger sa isa pang perfumery, I can only imagine the stress na pinagdadaanan niya everyday.”

“And _ you don’t, _ ” it was more of a statement from Sehun, “As if hindi ka nas-stress everyday with the coming wedding? You keep on pushing back meetings for the wedding preparations dahil nahihiya kang pumunta  _ mag-isa.” _

“If pushing wedding prep meetings mean that it would lessen the stress na nararamdaman niya,” Baekhyun looks away, “I’m going to push them hanggang kaya ko,  _ the wedding can wait.” _

_ It can’t. Baekhyun knows it. _

Baekhyun hears engine roaring. He glances sa tabi niya only to see Sehun driving with clenched fists and jaw. “I’m just saying,” Sehun quickly looks at him bago tumingin uli sa kalye, “This wedding is also important _. You are important, kuya.” _

_ Again _ , Baekhyun could only smile. “Okay,  _ lover boy _ .” He says sarcastically, “Can we please go visit your boyfriend, gusto ko na kumain ng pinagmamalaki niyang tinapay.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Pamumulis ni Sehun sa kanya, “You made  _ pâtisseri _ e sound so much like a  _ kanto-style bakery.”  _

“I’m sure Junmyeon won’t mind,” Natatawa si Baekhyun,  _ “It is a kanto-bakery though,”  _

“In BGC,  _ okay.” _ Sehun says, “Alam mo, I’m going to ruin your wedding by making sure I’ve fucked Junmyeon enough para hindi siya makatayo para makapagbake.”

“Ew,” Baekhyun says, “Also, _ you won’t.” _

“Oh,  _ I will, _ kuya.” Sehun threatens him as they see the familiar kanto-bakery, well, a corner lot sa 32nd Street na pinaglalagakan ng pastry shop owned by Junmyeon Kim, Sehun’s long term boyfriend now. 

They make there way papunta sa harap ng shop, Sehun expertly parking his new car in front of his boyfriend’s shop, “And If hindi pa mag-aayos si Kuya Chanyeol, sinasabi ko sayo, kuya. Hindi ko na palalampasin.  _ I’m ready to throw hands. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Anything with butter cream icing,  _ mm. _ ” Baekhyun savors the sweetness na naglilinger sa bibig niya. “Ang sarap! Junmyeon, this is the  _ best tasting cake I’ve ever had.” _

Sehun and Junmyeon smiled at Baekhyun na tumitikim sa isa sa mga nakahilerang cake sa harap niya in little plates.  _ “Good?” _ Tanong ni Junmyeon, “We can do a four-tier cake, with the real one at the bottom tapos ‘yung three at the top ay for deco lang, picture purposes lang.”

“Alam niyo naman I would love anything na gawa mo,” Baekhyun says, “But can we do carrot cake with butter cream?” 

“Why?” pagrereklamo ni Sehun,  _ “Who even eats carrot cake?!” _

_ “Hey,” _ saway ni Junmyeon, “ _ Let the groom decide _ . Hindi ikaw ang ikakasal. But why carrot cake? Ayaw mo ‘yung dark chocolate?”

“Chanyeol  _ loves _ carrot cake,” Baekhyun says while finishing up the piece na natira sa platito. “I’m sure he’s going to love this.” ang sinabi niya before niya simutin ang tinidor. 

Junmyeon wipes his hand sa apron niya, buti na lang sinarado niya ang bakery for Baekhyun’s cake tasting at napagtutuunan niya ng atensyon si Baekhyun. He hesitates before sitting down in front of Baekhyun, leaning over the table. After a few moments of hesitation, “B,  _ Where’s Chanyeol?” _

Baekhyun smiles, “Busy. But he said he’ll drop by,  _ he promised _ . Hindi daw niya pwedeng mamiss ang cake tasting.”

Junmyeon nods glancing over to Sehun giving him the eye while slowly shaking his head no as if he was saying,  _ nope, not coming.  _

To which,  _ they saw it coming.  _ Hindi dumating si Chanyeol. Baekhyun left Sehun and Junmyeon dahil nagpasundo na siya sa driver ng pamilya nila, his old Explorer looking a bit...  _ rugged _ sa tabi ng makintab na convertible ng kapatid niya. 

He places the paper bags na may lamang cupcakes sa tabi niya sa sasakyan bago magtext kay Chanyeol na  _ he’s on his way home _ . He throws his phone down and looks away to see the dark skies na kanina lang ay nagliliwanag pa. Naghintay na naman siya, he counts down, three two  _ one.  _

There are two consecutive pings from his phone notifying him sa isang text. 

Baekhyun sighs and opens the thread, it was the usual. _ “Hi, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it. I’ll be home in a while. Got caught up with a meeting with Limauco, hindi ako nakahindi. Babawi ako sa iyo.” _

_ You won’t.  _

_ “I love you, B.” _

_ Do you really? _

Baekhyun sighs, hininga niya palabas sa sistema ang mabigat na kinikimkim niya before hitting send sa text niya. 

_ “It’s alright, babe. I’ll see you at home. Drive safe.”  _

Tatlong buwan na lang before the wedding, ilang buwan na nilang pinaghahandaan ito. Well, technically, pinaghahandaan ni Baekhyun.

_ “Kuya, pwede ba tayong dumaan somewhere?”  _ Baekhyun says to the driver.  _ “Daan muna tayo sa shop ko tapos we’ll go.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Workaholic si Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol Park, owner ng sarili niyang perfume company. 

Named  _ 2017 Natural Perfumer of the Year _ , apparently,  _ may ganon! _ His fragrances are award nominated in the highest honor in the industry ng mga pabango, _ again, may ganon!  _

Rich people culture talaga,  _ minsan nakakagulat! _

His perfumes are always featured sa W magazine, Vogue, Manila Times and pati na sa mundo ng national television and mundo ng internet, espousing his passion for natural perfume. Bilang laking hacienda, Chanyeol had no lack of natural inspiration para hindi maging isang perfumer. He studied Chemistry sa University of the Philippines, Diliman. His penchant for luxury and artisan quality goods ang dahilan upang mabuo ang Acqua Di Parma with him only being 23 when he started. 

Now, he’s 29, still young and still thriving in the industry, e _ ngaged to the love of his life. _

_ Sana, ramdam.  _

Currently, kabubukas lang ni Chanyeol ng ilaw sa loob ng still dark condo unit nila ni Baekhyun. His fiancé texted him na magkita na lang sila sa loob ng bahay pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ito, judging by the still dark unit. 

Chanyeol threw his coat haphazardly sa kanilang bar area, pati na ang hawak nitong satchell bag para makainom na siya ng tubig. While drinking, Chanyeol sees the magnetic calendar board na nilagay ni Baekhyun doon nung unang beses nilang magsama sa condo, a year ago, kakapropose pa lang niya. _ “This is for you, kasi makakalimutan ang babe ko.”  _

Chanyeol sees that cake tasting was scheduled today, tomorrow is his day off kung saan he’s only going to work from home but no events were scheduled that day except for Baekhyun’s derma clinic appointment. 

Kalalabas lang niya from their bathroom nang maabutan niya si Baekhyun na nagliligpit ng iniwan niyang coat and bag, naabutan niya itong buhat ni Baekhyun para ipatong nang maayos sa coffee table ang bag niya and ilagay sa hamper ang coat niya. 

Lumapit ang hubad na Chanyeol, with only a towel wrapped on his lower parts, para yakapin si Baekhyun. “Hey, _ love _ . Kararating mo lang?”

Baekhyun nodded, quickly leaning for a hug bago bumitaw. “I prepared the cupcakes sa breakfast nook, tikman mo na lang. Tell me which one you like.” Baekhyun says quickly, and it sounded _ … nasal. _ Parang barado ang ilong. “I’m going to shower.”

Chanyeol changes into his silk pajamas na palagi silang matchy-matchy ni Baekhyun and sits down in front of their breakfast nook. Tinikman ni Chanyeol ang mga cake, and as usual, lahat naman masarap. Sana nakapili na si Baekhyun because everything tastes the same for him, lahat sila matamis. 

Baekhyun comes out of the shower wearing an old shirt na malaki at maluwag na sa leeg paired with a silk pajama bottom. _ “Love, everything okay?” _ Tanong nito sa kanya. 

Baekhyun ignores the questions and comes to Chanyeol na nakaupo sa bar stool. Matangkad na si Chanyeol, nakaupo pa siya sa bar stool. Baekhyun snuggles up to him habang nakatayo, with his head and body leaning kay Chanyeol, kumuha siya ng isang bite ng pinatikim sa kanyang carrot cake na may butter cream icing. “ _ I chose this one, _ ” Baekhyun whispers,  _ “You love carrot cake, and I like butter cream icing.” _

Chanyeol hugs him habang nginunguya ang cake, “That was what I was going to choose, love.” He says,  _ “Ang sarap nga. You really know me, B.” _

Baekhyun watches him with tired eyes, but he was smiling.  _ “Yeah?” _ He asks looking up at him,  _ “Yeah, I do.”  _

He pats Chanyeol’s tummy, “Toothbrush ka na,” he says, “Liligpit ko lang ito. I’ll follow you to bed.”

Si Baekhyun ang nag-asikaso sa mga pinagkainan niya, and before going to the bathroom ay pinanood niya ang likod ni Baekhyun. He was putting the dishes sa kanilang dishwasher, and Baekhyun’s shoulders were… down.  _ He seemed down.  _

“Hey, love?” Chanyeol called, Baekhyun whips his head to look at him with the same tired eyes.  _ “Come to bed early.” _

Baekhyun smiles at him.  _ “Yeah, I will.” _

Chanyeol feels the bed dip a few hours after, he feels a hand snake their way papunta sa katawan niya in a hug. “ _ Good night, babe.” _

Chanyeol shifts to face Baekhyun, “Pupunta ka kay Doctora Lee?” He asks, “I’ll come with you. It’s been a while mula nung sumama ako sa pamper day mo.”

Baekhyun’s sleepy eyes were dozing off, “ _ Yeah? Okay. _ ” 

“I _ love _ you,” Chanyeol whispers sa noo ni Baekhyun. “Good night.”

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun a bago siya lamunin ng tulog at ng guilt dahil lumipas na naman ang isang araw na hindi niya napagbigyan si Baekhyun.  _ Tomorrow, he’s going to try again.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol and Baekhyun, though tangled up in sheets, ay biglang nagising maagang-maaga. There were frantic calls, halos padabog na binuksan ni Chanyeol ang telepono, _ “What?!” _ He snaps in annoyance. Baekhyun rubs his eyes tiredly. 

He checks his own phone and sees 9:34 AM. _ “What do you mean?” _ Chanyeol’s voice was loud.

_ Oh? Usual. _ Baekhyun yawns and counts, three two  _ one.  _

“ _ I’ll be there.”  _ He says, rushing to stand up and get his robe para dumiretso sa CR. Baekhyun looks at the ceiling, buti na lang inaantok na siya kagabi and hindi na siya nakasagot. And buti na lang,  _ hindi nagpromise si Chanyeol sa kanya na sasama talaga sa kanya.  _

_ It hurts less this way _ , he thinks.  _ Hindi naman nangako si Chanyeol, so bakit siya masasaktan? _ He checks his phone for the unread messages and kay Sehun lang siya magrereply.  _ “Sabi ni Manong, dumaan ka pa raw Loyola. Is everything okay? Why didn’t you tell me? Ako na lang sana sumama.” _

_ “I needed to talk to mama alone, 22nd.”  _ He sends it quick bago sinundan, _ “Good morning din sa’yo, bunso ko.” _

Baekhyun stands up too quickly and inatake na naman siya ng anemia, his sight ay namuti na lang for quite some time and when he gathered his senses back, nakita na niyang palabas si Chanyeol sa CR nila. “Everything okay?” He asks.

“Love,  _ I’m so sorry, _ ” Chanyeol strides in large steps papunta kay Baekhyun para halikan ito sa noo. He smells so much like  _ Corporate Chanyeo _ l, hindi na siya ang  _ At Home Chanyeol.  _ Baekhyun is in a love-hate relationship with  _ Corporate Chanyeol _ . Favorite niya lang si Corporate Chanyeol kapag nagfufuck sila after umuwi ni Chanyeol from work.

“Sumugod ang press sa office because may nagleak about the joint venture ng Acqua Di Parma with Salvatore Ferragamo. I’ll deal with them lang, and then susunod ako sa iyo.”

“Go lang,” Baekhyun hugs him, not actually wanting to let go. “Go do what you need to do, babe.  _ I’ll be here.” _

Mabilis na nagbihis si Chanyeol ng kanyang usual office attire, si Baekhyun pa ang nagbigay sa kanya ng bag niya. Hinatid pa niya si Chanyeol sa pinto ng condo nila kung saan isang mabilis na halik ang binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

_ And again, _ pinanood na naman ni Baekhyun ang likuran ni Chanyeol na lumalakad palayo sa kanya.

He went to the derma alone, small talk sa kanyang derma na kukunin niang ninang sa kasal. Again, wala siyang takas sa mga tanong na,  _ “Oh? Where’s Chanyeol?” _

_ Where is Chanyeol? _

Hindi rin siya nakapunta when they were asked for a venue visit, hindi siya nakakapunta sa monthly coat fittings.  _ Alarming, _ Baekhyun’s weight has been really affected, adjust na nang adjust ang nagtatahi. Madalas kasing hindi na nakakakain si Baekhyun with all the  _ stress… and pressure.  _

Even his parents kept on looking for Chanyeol. Lahat sila hinahanap si Chanyeol because only Baekhyun was seen na nag-aasikaso sa wedding, as if si Baekhyun lang ang ikakasal dito. Sehun once joked about it,  _ “Ah? Kasama ba siya sa ikakasal?” _

Excited na excited na ang parehong partido sa kasal, making sure na magandang-maganda at walang gusot. They were both excited, pero hindi man lang nila napapansin ang dalawang ikakasal mismo. Dagdag pa ang comment ng parents ni Chanyeol,  _ “Chanyeol’s so lucky dahil nakahanap siya nang mabuting mapapangasawa, huwag sanang magsawa sa kanya.” _

Though not implied, the pressure was there.  _ Kailangan maganda, kailangan perfect, kailangan ganito, kailangan ganyan.  _ The thoughts of calling the wedding off, or iurong ang date-- _ gone and out of the options.  _ He doesn’t even know what to do. 

Isang cancel pa ni Chanyeol, hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. 

He’s been deciding for the wedding…  _ their wedding. _ Pero bakit si Baekhyun lang ang nahihirapan? Siya ang namamahala sa kasal nila when in fact, he’s been handling his own business pero napapabayaan ba niya ang kasal?  _ He can make time for the wedding, sana si Chanyeol din? _

Ngayon, Baekhyun has been waiting for Chanyeol. Nakaharap sa medyo naiinis na Baekhyun ang kawawang wedding organizer, “Sir, uhm,” sabi nito, “We can postpone-”

_ “No.”  _

Natigilan sa pagsasalita ang organizer and returned her attention sa kanyang ipad. “Okay, sir. I’m sorry.”

“You know what,” Baekhyun sighs in anger, _ “I’m sorry. I’ll text you, okay? Hahanapin ko lang ‘yung mapapangasawa kong MIA.” _

Nagsorry ulit ang organizer before leaving. Baekhyun checks his phone and hindi man lang nagrereply si Chanyeol. _ Fuck that _ . He cancelled his own meetings with his clients para sa wedding prep na ito, and si  _ Chanyeol, kahit isang araw? Wala talaga? _

Ang tagal nang nakaschedule ng meeting with the organizer to finalize the wedding preparations pero ano?  _ Nganga? Literal?  _ Ilang beses niyang pinaalala kay Chanyeol ang meeting na ito, and he… for the love of anything that is holy,  _ how dare he forget?  _

Baekhyun asks for the keys sa driver. “Kuya, sorry. You can take the day off, ako na magmamaneho.” Galit siyang nagsabi. Halos paliparin ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan pasugod sa building ni Chanyeol. 

Nang makarating siya sa opisina ay dire-diretso siya sa loob, ignoring the receptionist, “Sir!”

Matalas at matalim ang tingin ni Baekhyun nang lumingon siya, “What?” Masungit nitong sagot.

Hindi umimik ang receptionist and naglakad pa si Baekhyun. He ignored everyone na bumabati sa kanya sa opisina, walking straight sa direksyon ng opisina ni Chanyeol. Muli, pinigil siya ng secretary naman ni Chanyeol, “Sir B!” She called, running after Baekhyun. 

_ “What?!” _ This time pasigaw na ang sagot ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang wala masyadong tao sa area na ito. Hindi siya napigilan ng secretary and nagdire-diretso lang sa loob ng office ni Chanyeol.  _ “What? I can’t even see my fiance anymore? Do I have to schedule a meeting para lang kausapin siya as my fiance?!”  _

Hindi makasagot ang secretary lalo na nang mabuksan ni Baekhyun ang pintuan ng opisina ni Chanyeol. 

Wala siyang nakita sa upuan niya. 

Instead, he found Chanyeol in one of the sofas sa loob. Nakahiga ito at tulog, his forearm over his eyes to shield him from the light. 

Baekhyun scoffs. Umirap siya. 

“You know what?” He says sa secretary, “You can tell your boss na nagpunta ako dito, but I guess I have to schedule a meeting para lang makausap ko siya. Isingit mo ako sa schedule niya. Punong-puno ba ang schedule niya?”

The secretary nodded, medyo kinakabahan sa sagot dahil baka mali. “Yes, sir.”

“Well, tell him,  _ ako rin _ . Punong-puno na ako.” Baekhyun smiles bitterly, “While you’re at it,”

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kaliwang kamay, at tinanggal ang singsing sa daliri. 

“Give this to him when he wakes up.” He says, “ _ Update me kung kelan ko siya pwedeng makausap, don’t reschedule anything. Isingit mo lang.” _

  
Baekhyun leaves the building. Crying. 

_ Ringless sa kanyang ring finger.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol rushed home as soon as he saw the ring na iniabot sa kanya ng secretary. 

Halos ibalibag ni Chanyeol ang mga pintuan sa condo nila while looking for Baekhyun, but he wasn’t there. Walang tao, and if anything, he’s a lot more worried dahil nasa bahay pa rin ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun. Nagtext si Sehun sa kanya, asking kung kumusta ang wedding preparations and hindi man lang siya magawang sagutin dahil sa taranta niya. 

The shared unit was empty. 

Chanyeol runs out of their condo para magdrive ulit, pumunta siya sa shop ni shop ni Baekhyun only to find it empty and closed also. Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya hahanapin. He tries to rake through everything na sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun para lang makakuha ng clue kung nasaan siya. 

He tries, for the last time, but even sa Sanctuarium ay wala si Baekhyun. 

He sees fresh flowers sa harap ng puntod ng mom ni Baekhyun, fresh pa. Baekhyun was probably here a few days ago, judging by the flowers. Pero napansin ni Chanyeol ang isa pang bouquet na bago lang, halatang kanina lang din ginawa. 

The roses were almost as if kakapitas lang nito. He touched the petals, he looks up to look at Baekhyun’s mom’s dates. 

Her death anniversary was only a few days ago. 

_ Fuck.  _

_ Fuck, how can he forget?  _

The same day na nakaschedule sila ng cake tasting ay the same schedule kung saan sana sila pupunta ni Baekhyun together para bumisita sa mom niya. Chanyeol feels heavy, gut-wrecking pagpihit sa sikmura. Gusto niyang masuka from all of the emotions na biglang dumarating sa kanya. 

Gaano niya napabayaan si Baekhyun? Hindi man lang niya nasamahan si Baekhyun when all he wanted to do was be with his mom-

And then suddenly, bigla siyang tumayo. He ran, so fast,that he could only hear his heart beating sa kanyang mga tenga. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun stares at his palms. Ang daming sugat. 

_ Masakit, ang hapdi.  _

Lying down, he can only feel the throbbing of his palms na sugat-sugat from where he was gripping the fresh roses na siya mismo ang bumunot sa kung saan ito nakatanim sa shop. Mula sa galit, sa frustrations, sa sakit na nararamdaman niya, ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng emosyon para gawing busy ang sarili niya. 

Gumawa siya ng bouquet ng mga pulang rosas, paborito ng mama niya. For hours, he spent perfecting the bouquet para lang gawing busy ang sarili, para makalimot. In the process, Baekhyun’s bleeding hands were numb from the pain. He rubs the tears away harshly, padabog, sa tuwing nararamdaman itong tumutulo. 

Now, he can only look at the fresh cuts from the thorns, blood almost drying,  _ with the lingering feeling of pain.  _

He thinks of Chanyeol and the day he proposed. Kumakain lang sila ng dinner sa bahay na ito, sa bahay ng parents niya noon. Baekhyun’s dad wanted the house to be left as it is, in memory of his late wife. Baekhyun made sure to get cleaners for the house, in every few months. 

When Baekhyun finished college, ginusto niyang bumukod. He asked for his dad’s permission to move back sa kanyang childhood home, siya na lang ang titira. He was allowed, but only for a few years dahil he moved in with Chanyeol when he proposed. 

It was here at the same house kung saan nagpropose si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, over one of their usual movie nights kung saan pumupunta si Chanyeol na may dalang wine. Before the end credits rolled, nagsalita si Chanyeol, “Hey, B?” Humarap siya, “You know I love you, right?”

Baekhyun listened. 

“What do you say,” he starts, “Given the premise na mahal kita, mahal mo ako. How would you like it if we had movie nights every night?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun wants to laugh, “ _ We get to have wine every night?” _

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers, “That, and _ this.” _

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the little silver band na binunot ni Chanyeol mula sa bulsa niya,  _ “Will you marry me?” _

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun, he could only nod in enthusiasm. He was nodding so much, sinusubukang pigilin ang mga luha na gustong kumawala. “Yes!” He shouts,  _ “Pakakasalan kita.” _

Baekhyun blinks at the memory, pumikit siya kasabay ng pagkalabo ng mga iniiisp niyang alaala. Looking back, ni-hindi na nila nagagawa ni Chanyeol na manood ng movies sa theatre, sa bahay… they couldn’t even watch TV together. 

He blinks and feels hot tears na dumaloy sa mukha niya. _ Again? Wala na lang siyang ginawa kundi umiyak.  _

_ “Baekhyun?”  _

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa boses na galing mula sa labas. From the small bungalow, mabilis magtravel ang tunog. He hears footsteps approaching, kasunod ng mga pamilyar na boses na humahanap sa kanya. Baekhyun has his back to the door, kaya huminga na lang siya nang marinig na bumukas ang pintuan sa luma niyang kwarto sa bahay ng mommy niya. 

_ “Love,” _ halos magcrack ang boses ni Chanyeol, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghangos ni Chanyeol sa kanya, he was kneeling down in front of Baekhyun na nasa kama na nakahiga. 

Hindi niya magawang tignan si Chanyeol. 

“Love, I was so worried.” He says, “Love,  _ usap tayo, please?”  _

Baekhyun blinks the tears away, na mas lalong umaagos dahil nasa harapan pa niya si Chanyeol. Suddenly, everything felt a little lighter dahil no matter how angry he is, kahit na baliktarin pa ang mundo, _ si Chanyeol pa rin talaga.  _

At s _ obrang sakit na.  _

“Love, please. I’m so sorry. Please,” Chanyeol’s voice cracked again. And this time, with eyes void of emotion, tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na umiiyak na rin. Clutching on something with his left hand, at yung kanan naman ay pilit na hinahawakan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. 

Their eyes met. 

“Baekhyun, please.” Pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“What?” Baekhyun says with the smallest voice, pero yun na ang kaya niya to muster up the courgae to even talk.  _ “Kailangan mo na ako ngayon?” _

Chanyeol looks devastated, “Love, I’m so sorry.” He apologizes. _ “I was wrong.” _

“Yes.” Baekhyun answers. “And  _ you hurt me _ .”

“Baekhyun, I can explain.”

“You can,” He assures him, “Hindi ko lang maipapangakong matatanggap ko. But _ I will listen.” _

Chanyeol was explaining to him why he works overtime, or like, why he’s so keen on always going to work na halos makalimutan niya si Baekhyun. Turns out, he was able to get a deal with Salvatore Ferragamo na sought after na brand and he’s the first para sa isang partnership. 

Also, Chanyeol was working so much dahil gusto sana niya na after ng kasal nila ay he only has to go to the office at least three times a week na lang. 

But really, all he needed to do was tell Baekhyun and miintindihan naman niya yun. 

_ Why didn’t they talk about it? _

Communication ba an tunay na naging dahilan ng breaking point nilang dalawa? When all along, this could’ve been prevented kung nag-usap lang silang dalawa. 

Baekhyun should’ve told him na he feels neglected, na siya na lang halos ang kumikilos for the wedding kahit na tambak na siya ng trabaho dagdag pa ang pressure ng parehong pamilya tungkol sa kasal. Hell, even their friends kept on asking about the upcoming wedding, gusto na lang sumabog ni Baekhyun at sumigaw nang, “Pwedeng wait lang?!”

Si Chanyeol naman, ang dali-daling magsabi na ginagawa niya lang naman ito for the both of them. Na kaya naman halos hindi na siya matulog at umuwi ay para naman kapag kasal na sila ay buong atensyon na ang maitutuon niya kay Baekhyun. Halos pagkurap na lang ang maituturing na pagtulog ni Chanyeol! Pero hindi naman ganun kadali iyon, dahil kasama dapat siya sa preparations! 

Chanyeol was still kneeling down sa lapag, tears almost drying at bumabakat na ang singsing sa palad niya sa higpit nang pagkakahawak niya dito. “Tumayo ka na,” Baekhyun whispers. “Chanyeol, _ tayo.” _

With shaky knees ay umupo siya sa kama kung saan nakahiga si Baekhyun. “Halika dito.” Baekhyun says while still lying down. He hugs Chanyeol,  _ “Nasasaktan ako, _ ” He continues, “Hindi mo sinasabi sa akin, maiintindihan ko. Pwede natin pagkasunduan. Hindi madali ang magpakasal, hindi rin madali maghanda para sa kasal. But with you, alam kong kaya natin.”

“I’m sorry, ang dami kong pagkukulang sayo.” Bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Yumakap lang nang mas mahigpit si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Shh, tama na.  _ We’ll try to be better, babe. _ ” 

Chanyeol breaks away sa yakap at tumitig kay Baekhyun,  _ “Can you wear your ring again, please?” _

“Only if you promise me regular movie nights,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Oo naman,” Chanyeol kisses him on the forehead, “Sasamahan kita sa derma, bibili tayo ng bagong set of plates, bibili tayo ng bagong matchy robes.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He says with a small smile,  _ “Take me back?”  _

Si Baekhyun na ang nagbigay kay Chanyeol ng kaliwa niyang kamay. “Ilagay mo na, it feels empty without the ring.”

Dahan-dahang isinuot ni Chanyeol ang singsing ni Baekhyun sa daliri nito, gently caressing Baekhyun’s hand na sugat-sugat. He sighs. “I did this?”

“Technically, ako.” Baekhyun pouts, “I was upset.”

Chanyeol kisses them, one by one, at bumulong sa palad ni Baekhyun,  _ “Let’s go home?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nasa bathtub si Baekhyun ngayon, with Chanyeol seated at the side, massaging his head. _ “Your hand please,”  _ ang malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Iniabot niya ang palad at tsaka marahang nilinis ang sugat-sugat na kamay ni Baekhyun. “Tsk, ang ganda-ganda nito, sinusugatan ko lang. Pasensya ka na, mahal ko.”

Nakapikit ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at dumilat ito, only to watch Chanyeol lovingly.  _ “Chanyeol, babe, I’m sorry. Galit na galit ako kanina.” _

“Shh, it’s okay. I was an ass.” Sabi nito sa kanya, his dimples barely visible. “Let’s get you out of bath, tapos lilinisin ko na ang sugat mo,  _ okay?” _

Baekhyun was being dried by Chanyeol, pinupunasan niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Pinanonood niya si Chanyeol mula sa salamin, busy na busy itong mag-alaga sa kanya. Nakita rin ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa salamin, nangayayat siya at namumugto ang mga mata. 

“Love,” Chanyeol says to him, “I went to tita kanina, pero can we go visit her tomorrow? Magsosorry ako. Sinaktan ko ang paborito niyang anak. Kailangan magsorry ng paborito niyang manugang.”

Baekhyun laughs. _ “Wala kayong choice.” _

“Meron, ikaw. Choice kita.” Chanyeol hugs him, and rests his chin sa tuktok ng ulo ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyan pa ring nakasuot ng robe.  _ “Pipiliin kita palagi.” _

Si Baekhyun ang unang umangat ang ulo para tignan si Chanyeol hindi sa repleksyon nito. Iniangat niya ang ulo para ngitian si Chanyeol. Chanyeol then took that opportunity para halikan si Baekhyun sa labi, kanina pa niya gustong gawin mula nang humangos siya sa paghahanap kay Baekhyun. 

The kiss then suddenly turned hot, with Chanyeol cradling Baekhyun’s jaw, papunta sa batok ni Baekhyun na siya namang marahang pinaraanan ng kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun wants more, pero he needs to breathe. Bumitaw siya sa pagkakahalik pero muling sumunggab si Chanyeol sa mga labi niya, “Wait,” he says, a little out of breath. 

“Why?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun dahil nagtunog whine ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol. Tumayo si Baekhyun para yumakap kay Chanyeol. “Sa kama tayo?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Isang gasp ang binitawan ni Baekhyun na dahilan nang kanyang pagkaka-arko ng likuran niya sa kama.  _ “Mm,”  _ he breathes through his nose, kagat-kagat ang labi dahil nakadukdok ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya at ang kamay nito ay naglalakbay sa katawan niya, pababa. 

“Love,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya. Umangat ito para panoorin ang mukha ni Baekhyun, magtataka na sana si Baekhyun kaya lang naramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa likuran niya. 

“Hey,” kunwareng saway dito. 

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol, mabilis, sa pisngi. “Sobrang weird, I’m with you all the time, pero namimiss kita. Kahit ngayong hawak kita,  _ miss na miss pa rin kita.” _

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Isang mahinang hampas sa braso na busy na kamay ni Chanyeol, touching every place that is  _ his. _

Ninakawan siya ulit ni Chanyeol nang halik sa labi, marahan at parang hindi naghahabol sa oras tulad nang mga halikan nila noon. Baekhyun realizes na it’s also been so long since they’ve done it, on their own pacing at hindi dahil busy silang dalawa and they just needed to let one out. 

Soon enough, nag-init ang kanilang mga katawan. Si Chanyeol ang nakapaibabaw sa kanila, papak na papak ang balat na naaabot ng mga labi niya, marking Baekhyun’s skin as his. His slicked fingers, making their way inside Baekhyun,  _ labas-pasok. _

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol at sa batok nito. There’s something about tonight na halos bawat naiiwang haplos ni Chanyeol sa katawan ni Baekhyun ay parang nagsinisilaban sa init. _ “Faster na, babe, please?”  _ Baekhyun begs.

“No,” naging mabilis ang sgaot ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang dinidilaan ang dibdib nito. Binagalan lang ni Chanyeol ang pagkain sa dibdib niya, “ _ We’re taking our time tonight.” _

At totoo nga, dahil hindi iniinda ni Chanyeol ang bawat sabunot at scratches na nakukuha niya from Baekhyun sa tuwing pinangggigilan siya nito. Chanyeol squeezes the base of Baekhyun’s cock, “Tell me kapag lalabasan ka na,” ang sabi nito. Baekhyun nods, well, dahil lalabasan na siya at kanina pa pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. 

Hinigpitan lang ni Chanyeol ang hawak dito, “You can’t.” Sabi nito, rubbering himself up. Preparing himself para ipasok kay Baekhyun. “Pwede ka lang labasan with my dick.”

With his right hand, he positions the head sa harap ng butas ni Baekhyun. His left hand took Baekhyun’s right, ramdam pa ni Chanyeol ang bawat bandage na nakalapat sa palad nito mula kanina. He intertwined their fingers together. 

Chanyeol presses the head inside, a familiar warmth and tightness spreading sa buong katawan niya from his dick. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun grip tighter sa kamay niya, he watched Baekhyun’s mouth na palaki nang palaki ang buka, malalalim na hinga ang binibitawan. Palaki nang palaki ang nganga ni Baekhyun at every inch ng tite ni Chanyeol na pumapasok sa kanya. 

_ It’s been so long,  _ he thinks, ramdam na ramdam niya si Chanyeol at ang kalakihan niya. 

Sa unang hugot at muling pagpasok sa kanya, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang isang mahabang ungol that sounded so much like a long breath of relief. 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin sa tuwing naglalabas-pasok sa kanya si Chanyeol, kasabay ay ang paghalik nito sa leeg niya. Napapahigpit na lang sa hawak sa kamay si Baekhyun at napapakapit sa pawisang likod ni Chanyeol. 

At some point, Baekhyun swears na halos mamuti ang paningin niya from feeling so good everywhere. Chanyeol was fucking him so good na halos hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman. It was all too different from all the times na nagsesex silang rushed, masabi lang na nagsex sila. 

All of his thoughts went flying through the window nang bilisan ni Chanyeol ang pace, halos ibaon ang sarili sa butas ni Baekhyun kaya hindi nito napigilan ang mapasigaw, “Mmgod,” Baekhyun whimpers, “Sandali!”

Hindi malaman ni Baekhyun kung saan hahawak. Napunta ang kamay niya sa braso ni Chanyeol pababa sa kama, at papunta sa ilalim ng unan na inuunanan niya, grabbing at the tela and squeezing it hard because it feels so so so good, ang sarap-sarap. “Love,” he calls, “Mshit,  _ babe, ang sarap.” _

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang soreness agad from the lack of stretching sa kanyang katawan, o baka naman dahil tumatanda na nga silang dalawa and hindi na talaga sila tulad ng dati? Naalala ni Baekhyun ang mga panahong they would always try something new together, all the positions and whatnots. Tapos ngayon, simpleng missionary nangangalay na siya?  _ Ano pa ba ang hindi na tulad ng dati? _

Halos hindi makahinga si Baekhyun nang maibaon nang madiin sa kanya si Chanyeol, he feels full, punong-puno siya ngayon and halos kalat-kalat na ang emotions and sensations na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi niya namalayang sa bawat ungol niya ay sinasabayan nang kumawala ng mga luha sa mga mata niya. Nagulat si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang pag-agos ng luha sa mukha niyang nakadukdok sa gilid ng ulo at leeg ni Baekhyun.

“Love,” He panics, slowing down pero still thrusting,  _ “What’s wrong?” _

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit nagpapanic si Chanyeol, nakita niya ang pagpahid ni Chanyeol sa mga luha niya.  _ “Don’t cry,” _ ang sabi nito. 

Hindi talaga napansin ni Baekhyunna lumuluha na siya.

Totoo naman, walang tigil ang agos ng luha niya at hindi man lang niya namamalayan. All he was thinking about was,  _ “Sumagi sa isip kong, ang bilis kong tinapon ang six years.”  _ Hikbi ni Baekhyun na hindi mapigilan. “I was so quick to throw it all away and it hurts. Just the thought of me, without you,  _ hindi ko kaya.” _

Chanyeol shushes him, kissing him from time to time para mapigilan ang hikbi at mapigilan ang heavy breathing ni Baekhyun while he’s trying to calm down. Baekhyun feels everything cease. Hindi kumikilos si Chanyeol, liban sa paghum nito ng paborito nilang kanta. 

Every hum ay tinanggap ni Bekhyun nang buong-buong as if every note was embracing him, giving him comfort. Nang makalma siya ay napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na nakatitig pa rin sa kanya. He felt Chanyeol’s hips move on their own, napaungol tuloy si Baekhyun. Kanina pa pala nasa loob niya si Chanyeol. 

“You can move,” ang sabi niya,  _ “I’m okay.” _

Nakahalik lang si Chanyeol sa noo niya, bumulong ito ng isang _ “I love you.” _ Tila sinasamba ni Chanyeol ang buong katawanni Baekhyun, making sure na mahimas at mahaplos ang katawan nito, mahalikan ang kung ano ang maabot ng labi, at magsabi at magparamdam ng pagmamahal niya dito. 

Baekhyun’s agape mouth ay nakatapat lang sa parehong nakanganga na bibig ni Chanyeol from panting so much. Their lips are just barely ghosting over each other, nagtatama nang kaunti sa bawat paglalabas-pasok ni Chanyeol. 

From changing to basic positions pero pinipilit ni Chanyeol na gusto niyang nakikita si Baekhyun na nakaharap sa kanya, hanggang sa pagpigil kay Baekhyun para labasan, pati na rin ang pagmamarka kay Baekhyun across his skin sa dibdib hanggang sa balikat.

Hindi kalauna’y tila pinipiga na si Chanyeol sa looban ni Baekhyun, kasabay ng pagsirit ni Baekhyun na tumama sa dibdib nilang dalawa. Chanyeol follows after, hinalo ang tamod niya sa dibdib ni Baekhyun na pinaulanan ng sarili niyang katas. 

When the both of them finished, si Chanyeol ang nagmadali to clean himself up sa CR after running butt-ass naked papunta roon, para paghandaan din ang aftercare for the baby.

With a damp washcloth from their bathroom, naabutan niya ang inaantok na Baekhyun na nakatagilid sa kama, cum splattered all over his chest. Nakabalot ang lower half nito sa kanilang puting sheets and Baekhyun looked so divine under the dim lighting sa kwarto nila. Kulang na lang talaga sambahin niya si Baekhyun tonight. 

How the hell did he even do something na sobrang makakasakit sa taong mahal niya? 

Lumapit siya para haplusin ang noo nitong pawisan, at hinalikan ito. “Hey, don’t sleep, yet. I’m going to clean you up.”

“ _ Mmtired, _ ” ang sagot lang nito. 

“Ako lahat kumilos, _ you’re tired? _ ” 

“Dapat lang,” Baekhyun pouts, “Ikaw may kasalanan,  _ bumawi ka naman.” _

Tumawa tuloy si Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang katawan ni Baekhyun. “Okay, tomorrow, sasama ka sa akin sa meeting, the new collection ay kuha sa organic scents kaya feeling ko nararapat lang na ang CEO ng  _ Fioriture  _ ang dapat na andun.”

Baekhyun frowns, “ _ Work na naman _ .”

“And the after, we’ll do our coat fitting. Tapos, kakain tayong marami para magkasya ka ulit sa coat mo.” Chanyeol continues, “And then, we’ll visit Junmyeon to confirm the cake and giveaways. We’ll drop by the agency to talk to the organizer.”

Baekhyun listens as Chanyeol maps out their day tomorrow, narinig niya si Chanyeol, “And then,  _ we’ll go your mom.” _

Baekhyun smiles. “Okay. But,  _ what if, _ let’s just not wear coats na lang.” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The warm June breeze ang bumabalot sa lahat ng tao na naglalakad ngayon, yapak man o hindi. Baekhyun’s hands were sweaty against the bouquet of baby’s breath and gerberas na hawak niya. Beside him, nakatayo ang pinakamamahal niya sa buhay. 

Both of them are wearing very thin, white abaca woven long sleeves. Hindi na nga tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang traditional wedding and opted for a more spontaneous one, something that the both of them agreed on. 

Isang beach wedding sa Batangas. 

Only with their closest friends and families. Malayo sa magulong mundo ng sensationalized wedding, tago mula sa paparazzis and tabloid reporters.

Kabadong-kabadong humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol noong pinagharap sila for their vows.  _ This is it, _ he thinks to himself. Naalala ni Baekhyun ang unang pagtitig sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong lumalakad na siya papunta sa harap nito, the way na nangilid ang luha sa mga mata ni Chanyeol pero pinigilan niya ito by playing it off by punching Sehun’s shoulder nung binangga siya nito as if saying, _ “Huy,” _

He sees Chanyeol’s lips quiver before speaking, something so  _ Chanyeol,  _ na nagpipigil ng luha o kaba. 

_ “Hi, you look wonderful. I think I might’ve fallen in love all over again.” _ he whispers kay Baekhyun bago mag-umpisa sa vows, that alone earned a couple of giggles from the guests including Baekhyun na napakamot sa ulo. “B, I just want you to know that I’m happy to be with you today, right here, sa araw ng kasal natin.  _ I don’t really know how vows work, I _ ’ve prepared a lot of speeches, interview answers, but  _ wedding vows _ \- wow, _ ang hirap pala maghanda para dito.”  _

Chanyeol continues, “I thank you for everything that you have done for me, love. Today, until the end of us,  _ I vow to love and care for you even if I run out of words to say. _ Baekhyun Byun, soon to be my Byun-Park, you are my comfort, my partner, my best friend and my very masungit na secretary,  _ always keeping me up to date with what I need to do _ … I vow to _ love you forever.” _

Chanyeol ends his vow with,  _ “We're a team now, you and me. Mahal na mahal kita.” _

Baekhyun wipes the tears that escaped from his eyes, he then takes the mic matapos isuot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang singsing niya. “The past few months leading up to this day,  _ our wedding day _ \-  _ feels weird to even say it. Ikakasal tayo? _ It has been crazy but this day marks the start of what  _ I know will be a happier life with you. _ We’ve made it through six wonderful years and _ I know it’s only gonna get better. Chanyeol ko _ , I’m excited for the life that we will share together, a life of love that only seems to grow stronger as we grow older, hanggang mangulubot tayo.”

Baekhyun bites his lips and makes an impromptu vow na hindi naman niya naalalang isinulat niya kanina right before the wedding, with shaky hands and a shaky voice, he holds Chanyeol’s hands and says, “Chanyeol,  _ you are the man that my mom would’ve wanted for her only son _ and I know that there’s no doubt in my heart that wherever she may be now,” Baekhyun’s voice cracks dahil sa impending nahagulgol na pinipigilan niya, “ _ I know she’s happy to be giving me away to you today _ , Chanyeol. I’m excited for our firsts, as husband and  _ husband.  _ I love you,  _ Chanyeol ko. I’m excited to be your husband.” _

Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang singsing sa daliri ni Chanyeol, kasabay ng hangin na gumulo sa mga iniayos na buhok nila. Natawa silang dalawa sa pagpigil na matangay silang dalawa ng hangin, rinig na rinig nila ang hampas ng alon sa dalampasigan sa likod nila. Hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun ang biglaang yakap sa kanya ni Chanyeol. It was as if they were both nagpipigil sa mga damdaming gustong kumawala.

Nag- _ ehem  _ ang magkakasal sa kanila, at sinabing pwede na nilang halikan ang isa’t-isa, pero hindi na siya pinatapos ni Chanyeol dahil bigla niyang sinunggaban ang mga labi ni Baekhyun. 

Everyone gasped and laughed sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. 

Even Baekhyun na humahampas sa braso ni Chanyeol, “Hey,” he says na natatawa. “Bakit ganyan,  _ asawa ko?” _

“Ang sarap naman nun,” Chanyeol smiles at him, _ “Asawa ko.” _

Baekhyun hears the violin cover of a very cheesy OPM song na pinili ni Chanyeol as a _ feeling millennial _ . 

_ “Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw. Mahiwaga, ang nadarama sayo'y malinaw.”  _

Both of them wouldn’t have it any other way. Sobrang perfect ng araw ng kasal nila, excited na sila for what’s in store for them, for the first furniture na bibilhin nila bilag mag-asawa pati na sa unang away for the silliest of things sa mga darating pang araw,  _ bilang mister ng isa’t-isa.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so ayun nga po ano, grabeng vows 'yan... sana all? pls like comment and subscribe, cheurk! binabasa ko po lahat 'yan hihi. 
> 
> maraming salamat at mahal ko kayong lahat. here's to more filipino exo fics!


End file.
